


Secrets Unravelled

by smartypants7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, PTSD, Post-War, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartypants7/pseuds/smartypants7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bella? hi! look, i had no idea she would be here. she knows everything except your address which by the way, she forced out of me</p><p>"Dad, what your talking about?...."</p><p>"look she will be there in few minutes. i better get going for my vaccation,ok? all the best! BYE!" he continued, ignoring my question</p><p>"dad, whom are you talking..."  and then i saw her and froze.</p><p>"Hermione!!!"</p><p>A HARRY POTTER /TWILIGHT CROSSOVER (Story is better than the summary! plz give it a try!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic! this is a crossover between twilight and harry potter series. I hope you will like my story. This story is set in Breaking dawn and Post-Hogwarts era. In breaking dawn Bella has already given birth to Renesmee. I hope you like it!

 

 **BELLA'S POV**  
  
My mind was still realing from what Alice had announced in the morning.  
  
  
The volturi will be comming tommorow.  
  
  
 Tommorrow is when they will tear my family apart. Tommorrow is when it all ends. Tommorow is when _we_ will die. Me and edward. Together. Even death couldn't part us. We didn't tell that to ech other, yet one week back when everyone decided to fight, one look in each others eyes and we knew it.  
  
  
My only solace was that Renesmee and Jacob will survive this ordeal. No one knew about this plan except Alice. Afterall it was her idea. i threw my mind back to the day when she insisted on only me comming to hunt with her.  
  
  
i wondered why Alice came so deep in the forest. I also knew that Edward can't hear us now as we were out of his range. Alice's face with held a gaurded look . but then again everyone had it  these days thanks to the death sentence looming in front of us. I felt a surge of anger towards the volturi. I calmed myself down and was about to ask her if everything's alright when she suddenly stopped.  
  
  
_"Bella, i need you to do something"_  
  
  
__  
" Sure Alice, what do you want?" i said puzzled by the fact that Alice might need me for something. She hurriedly removed a piece of paper from the backpocket of her jeans and gave it to me  
  
  
__  
" Go to this address and you will understand everything. Don't tell anyone about it. not even Edward. Remember that no one knows about it. Not even Jasper know about it." she said it sharply with a desperate look. i had seen her "desperate look" many times before. i have seen it whenever i refuse to become her human barbie. i have seen it whenever i turn up in plain sweats and loose t-shirt. i was about to roll my eyes and dismiss it when i saw the dark edge in her eyes. i also saw seriousness and a kind of sadness too.  
  
  
__  
"okay." i said with my head whirling with hundred questions ready to be fired by my tongue at command. i bit my lip and pushed all my thoughts back. It was Alice afterall. I would trust her with my life. I slipped the paper in my back pocket.  
  
  
My meeting with J.Jenkes was mostly a pleasant affair. I knew i was totally bluffing when i told him that Jasper can have 100% knowledge of our exchange and that did placate him. He seemed genuinely scared of Jasper. I wonder why? I was not sure if he knew about our supernatural status but i was grateful to him. He had all the documentation prepared real quick. This would ensure that Jacob and Renesmee could escape to another country if the fight comes to abad end. I was feeling bad for hiding it from Edward but i understood where alice was comming from. Edward can't read my mind and Alice was the only one who could hide her thoughts from him. and by hiding it from him we were basically hiding it from Aro. This was damn essential for Renesmee's and Jacob's escape. and if it came to a fight i have to kill Demetri. This is the only way to ensure their safety completely.  
  
  
The atmosphere in house was so thick that one could pass knife through it. i guess it was a result of having such a large number of vampires together(without ripping each other's limbs out). i saw Renesmee playing with Jacob in far conner. Benjamen was talking animatedly to Emmet while both of them would start laughing like maniac's once in a while. Siobhan and Tia were listening to Maggie about her opnion on Charlisle take on Siobhan's "gift" . Soon Rosalie joined them. The Romanians were as usual whispering among themselves. Carlisle and Esme were in kitchen. Garret was talking to the Denalis. i wouldn't be suprised if he get hitched up with them in the end.....  For an outsider everything would seem pretty normal yet i could sense the tension simmering underneath.  
  
  
But my eyes were searching for the love of my existance. i spotted Edward by the piano looking frustated, angry, and tiered. Beutiful. Like a moth attracted to fire i walked to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso from behind and rested my face in crook of his neck. i felt him relax under my touch. Even now it blows my mind that how someone as ordinary like me can have such an effect on someone so extraordinary.  
We stayed there for a while. sometimes i would move my hand in soothing circles and sometimes he would take my hand and kiss my knuckles and fingers. The whole world ceased to exist around me.it was just two of us there. Suddenly a piercing sound shattered our peace. I realised that it was my phone ringing.  
  
  
i saw Charlie's name on the screen. Edward sighed." You better take it" he said. i exhaled and received his call.  
  
  
_"Hey dad!"_ i said as enthusiastically as possible.  
  
  
_"bella? hi! look, i had no idea she would be here. she knows everything except your address which by the way, she forced out of me."_ Charlie said real hurriedly.  
  
"Dad, what your talking about?........"  
  
_"look she will be there in few minutes. i better get going for my vaccation,ok? all the best! You definetly need it. BYE!"_ he continued, ignoring my question.  
  
"dad, whom are you talking...."  and then i saw her and froze. My human memories started flooding in as if their dam was broken. Millions of emotions started bubbling in me. She was still quite far away. Luckily my vamparic brain was fast enough to remind me that she is a human.  
  
  
"Whoah, Bella! calm down!" Jasper said sounding suprised. " i have never seen anyone give out so many mixed emotions. you are damn happy, damn scared, damn excited, damn hysterical, well pretty much damn everything! just calm down ok?  
  
  
The whole Cullen family was by my side almost instataneously. i had managed to catch every vampire's attention. Everyone on in the room including Jacob seem to have same incredulous expression on their faces. Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me. It was enough for my power of speech to return."Listen everyone!" i said my voice unrecognisable to my ownself."Someone is comming and that someone is definetly a human. i want everyone, absoleutly eveyone other than the Cullens to be gone within next two second. Jacob please take Renesmee out too. She might not even know of her existance!" Everyone stood still taking in my reaction.It irked me and my newborn instincts surfaced. I croruched a bit. "clear-off, NOW!" I snarled. Edward caught my face in his hand turned so that i was seeing directly in my eyes. They showed nothing but pure worry in them. This calmed down the storm in my mind much faster than Jasper's gift. "Bella" he said patiently as if he was making a two year old understand something "who is coming?" he asked. I gulped and looked into his beautiful caramel coloured eyes , and answered his question. "someone, who was a very important part of my life since my childhood. someone, whom i in someway own my relationship to you. someone to whom i'm one of the most precious things in the world. someone whom i completely ignored these last two years. My less of a  cousin and more of a sister. Hemione. Hermione Granger is coming."

* * *

  
  
  
**EDWARD'S POV**  
  
I was sitting by the piano and thinking about our future. There was a little assurement that others were ready to fight by our side, but the fact that someone could harm my precious daughter and my angelic wife not to mention my dear family was making my blood run cold.Suddenly i felt Bella's arm around me and i realised that i was loosening myself. The way her hand felt across my chest wanted me to take her right there, on the piano. I guess some part of my common sense which hadn't succumbed to Bella's touch told me it was unwise. so i setteled to kissing her hands. For sometime i was able to forget all my worries. All i could comprehend was me and bella. i was jerked out of my sanctuary suddenly by bella's callertune. Kebi was thinking how pleasant the song was. Renesmee was wondering about the identity of the caller. Others were not bothered by it. Bella looked slightly annoyed. My lips twitched upward slightly at her childish behaviour. but suddenly her face fell. i glanced at the caller i-d and understood. Bella looked as if she was debating weather or not to take. i sighed and told her that she better take it. I started listening to their conversation  
  
  
 "Hey dad!" she said, trying to make it sound cheerful.  
  
  
_"bella? hi! look, i had no idea she would be here. she knows everything except your address which by the way, she forced out of me."_ Charlie hurried  
  
  
"Dad, what your talking about?........"  
  
_"look she will be there in few minutes. i better get going for my vaccation,ok? all the best! You definetly need it. BYE!"_ he said and hung up. What was that?? it made no sense.  
  
"dad, whom are you talking...." she said but never finished her sentence. instead she froze. i started panicking immediatly. i noticed that her eyes seem to be fixed onto something. so i followed her line of sight.I saw a girl with wavy brown hair driving towards our house. She seemed pretty normal. Jasper just listed Bella's emotions. They didn't seem to make any sense either. Who the hell is this girl? i was going to point out her human status to the residents of our house but bella bet me to it. She started issuing orders. It was my turn to freeze. Never in my life had i seen bella in such a demeanour. (It was hot! but very unlike her) then she crouched and even snarled. Everyone was shocked. Bella was a newborn alright but she definetly didn't behave like one. Due to this everyone seem to forget this fact. I decided to take the matter in my own hands. I kept my voice steady when asked her about that girl, while on inside i was bursting on thinking who could invoke such reactions from my bella.  
  
  
 "someone, who was a very important part of my life since my childhood.", she choked. How come she wasn't at the wedding if she was so important. "someone, whom I in someway own my relationship to you" This  bewilderd me. Bella always says me everything. how come she miss this girl. "someone to whom i'm one of the most precious things in the world" Respect and gratitude started welling up in me toward that girl. Bella's voice was an indicator enough for the truth in her statement. The fact that Maggie was also agreeing only solidified it.  "someone whom i completely ignored these last two years" I cringed slightly at this sentence. She may not say it but i know that i was the reason for her neglect. i started mentally preparing myself for explaining this girl and to take all the blame on me. i was feeling really bad for keeping her away from someone whom she loves so much. i could see the twinkle in her eyes and barely contained excitment on her face when she said "My less of a  cousin and more of a sister. Hemione. Hermione Granger is coming." She said this with a huge grin gracing her face.


	2. Hello Hermione p1

BELLA'S POV

Hermione stepped out of the car. Everything about her was screaming elegance! Her chestnut hair were shinny and fell in tamed soft curls in a side swept pony . She wore light beige fitted pants, white shirt with a blood red jacket. She teamed them with black peep toed stilettos and cute tote. She wore very basic make up going for a natural look. I was boggled seeing her this way. She could have easily be mistaken for a model. Where was the uncontrollable bushy hair, beaver teeth, nerdy Hermione i knew?? The only thing they both seem to have in common was confidence. She has always seemed to be so sure of herself. i wish i would be like that too. I was not able to hold of my excitement! i totally forgot that i was a vampire who was sentenced to die along with my family.

  


EDWARD'S POV

All the vampire cleared out the house(except the Cullen, ofcourse). Jacob took Renesmee while mumbling about crazy Bella and smelly vampires. Benjamen, Garette and Tanya decided to stay hidden in trees. Benjamen stated that he for one is not missing this show to which other two readily agreed. I guess his excitement rooted from the fact that Amun rarely allowed him to come in contact with humans without they become their meal. Many of them scoffed at his dramatics while internally deciding to follow his actions. I rolled my eyes at their hypocracy.

 

Alice had a fallen look on her face. She was whining internally, saying that only she could be Bella's sister. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were amused seeing Bella as Emmett very eloquently described as " being on the verge of jumping like a pogo stick" Others were excited to meet "the mystery girl" about whom Bella held such high regards. Fight looming in-front was momentarily forgotten.The girl was still pulling over. Bella looked positively giddy! She looked like a child opening her presents on Christmas! i had never seen her like this in my whole life. It was definitely a first!

  


She stepped out of the car. For a human she was quite good looking but definitely not as good as Bella(i don't think so any human could have been as beautiful as her). She was wearing stuff from the top brands. "Bella has a cousin with an amazing fashion sense! who would have thought!!!", Alice said while completely forgetting her previous complains. Her face was....plain... as in with no apparent emotions.What really caught my attention was her eyes. They were exactly like what Bella had before and what Renesmee has now though something was off about them.exactly 1/8th of second later i found the reason. Her eyes held pain. they held a kind of sadness and they definitely didn't match her age.

  


She came up to the door. Still there was no hint of recognition on her face. Well i can't blame her. Bella the vampire definitely looked very different from Bella the human. She came and faced us all but her stance was slightly towards Bella. "Hello, is this Cullen residency? I'm looking for my cousin, Isabella....", she said in a completely British accent.

  


" Bella has cousin from England!" Carlisle thought felling quite excited.

  


" poor girl, Carlisle seems so happy to meet someone from his country" Esme thought.

  


" What an idiot!", Rosalie thought.

  


" someone's gonna get shock of their lives!" Emmett thought.

  


Bella's face fell as if someone has announced that christmas has been cancelled. I quickly caught hold of her hand a squeezed it in reassurance. Before I could mutter anything which would soothe her the girl in front of me continued.

  


"..... Isabella Marie SWAN", she said with an emphasis on Swan. Damn it! she knew who Bella is and her present status(marital). Of course,  Charlie had warned Bella about it. I looked towards Bella and saw her cringing. She looked totally ashamed, guilty and embarrassed. I was getting annoyed with the girl for making Bella uncomfortable.

  


" This is going to be fun!" Emmett thought unable to keep his grin away.

  


"Damn! isn't she fiery! poor Bella, but of course she should have invited her" Alice almost snorted. "I wonder why she didn't" I wondered the same.

  


"Ok! i eat back my words" Rosalie thought, which was actually a big deal for her.

  


She said this looking straight at us. To say that all the vampires were shocked would be an understatement. She was challenging a vampire! Not only that, she was facing EIGHT vampires with her arms crossed over her chest without an iota of fear. Jasper quietly conformed us about her lack of fear. In fact she looked as if she was here to dominate us.

  


"oh! in case you don't know her, i will give you some pointers which might help you in recognizing her" she said continued now facing Bella directly, looking square in her eyes. Eyes of a vampire

  


" first, her name is Isabella SWAN" Bella again cringed.

  


"Second, Edward Cullen is her BOYFRIEND" now it was my turn to cringe. "you are a toast, Edward", Alice said with a light snicker

  


"She has got a backbone" Rosalie thought

  


" and third and perhaps her most defining quality, she is definitely not a chicken"

Bella looked exasperated. i guess she wasn't understanding what to do. Hell! even i wasn't understanding what to do.

  


" oh! you didn't recognize her even now. well don't worry. i got a whole list describing her. it might take rest of the day to finish it. So we better get started. Her fourth trait: she is........"

  


and she was cut of from rambling by a bone crushing hug from Bella. I saw her stern expression melt away immediately." i missed you so much, princess" Bella said going all sentimental.

  


Hermione's eyes went wide and started swimming with emotion. Her face showed nothing but affection towards Bella. " What a nice way of showing it, Izzy" she said sarcastically. _Izzy_??? . "Don't you think i deserve to see my little sister when she would become the most beautiful girl in the world, glowing and radiating happiness because she was marrying the love of her life?" I know that its my mistake; not keeping up the contact, but don't you think you should have at least informed me if not invite me so that i would have prayed to lord for you to have all the happiness in the world, huh?" she said with her voice thick with emotion. She didn't let go of Bella's hand.

  


The two sister stared at each other for sometime. I knew that if bella was still a human she would be crying. Jasper was thinking how every female in the vicinity was turning all mushy. I tried listening to Hermione's thoughts. Almost a second had passed and registered nothing from her.I tried again and few seconds later to my horror i realized that I CAN'T HEAR HERMIONE'S THOUGHTS!!! I was flabbergasted! First Bella and now her! What is with her family?

  


"I...." Bella started but was immediately interrupted by Hermione

  


"...forgot. i know. Guess I'm at blame here. i should have kept up better. it is really stupid of me to complain now. I'm sorry. i just....."

  


" Hermione Granger, you shut your bloody mouth right now!" Bella shouted "Bella cursing?? another first.

  


"go girl!" Emmett thought.

  


"How can you even think that i forgot about you! You have always been a sister figure in my life and you think that i can actually have the nerve to forget you! i remembered you every single day since the topic of marriage first rose. I thought about you the day Edward proposed me and i accepted, thinking how you would rub our deal on my face till the end of world. I thought about you the day we informed Dad about our plans thinking how you would have made the whole mission impossible easier with that brain of yours. I thought about you the day Alice first mentioned wedding. I cried that night when i asked Alice to be my bridesmaid because i always wanted you to be one of mine too. The whole time everyone was preparing for the marriage i would think how you would have totally lost yourself into it and started bossing people around you mercilessly till the finest detail was perfected. I thought about you moments before getting married thinking how you would have calmed me down easily. Don't you dare suggest otherwise or next time I'm going to bite your head of!

  


I was totally stunned by her outburst! "whoa! Bella!" Jacob thought. The last time i saw anything near to it was after our fight with newborns when i was suggesting Bella about Jacob perhaps being right for her. She came out in a similar intensity and asked me to kiss all her doubts away. That seems like another lifetime. i never knew Bella was missing someone so much. Of course I knew that she was missing Jacob but she never told me a single word about Hermione. How could she! i would have made sure that Hermione would attend the wedding at any cost. BELLA! why do you have to suffer so much internally!

  


Hermione stood with a shocked expression on her face. She looked as if she couldn't believe someone has missed her so much. Her face slowly started to form a goofy grin and she immediately attacked bella with a hug. What is with these sisters! Neither of them realize how much they are loved, nor they seem to know anything about staying angry. I know how angry i would be if Alice would do this to me irrespective of the fact that i would see her getting married again few years later These sisters seem to love taking the blame for everything on themselves and not to mention the fact that I can't hear both of their thoughts.

  


After few emotional moments they got their feelings in grip.

  


" So am I welcomed inside the house or not? Hermione asked playfully

  


" Ofcourse you are, come in. Welcome to the Cullen Residency" Bella said smiling like a cashire cat.

  


We all followed them to the living room

  


" Hello Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen." She said to Carlisle and Esme." I'm so sorry for causing the scene outside. I just couldn't help myself" She said looking embarrassed. She then started blushing exactly how Bella used to.

  


" You blush just like Bella used to " Emmett said roaring with laughter. At this she blushed even more. Everyone else chuckled.

  


" What do you mean used to?" she questioned him her blush starting to fade away. Emmett  almost flattered at her question but  Alice saved us " let's just say that our Bella has learnt to controll her blush. She use to find it annoying that Edward could read her courtesy of her cheeks" Alice said slyly. We all laughed nervously at it.Hermione looked apprisingly at us as if she didn't believe but kept quite.

  


"oh!" she suddenly exclaimed looking at her car." i didn't park my car properly. i will be back in a minute" she said and walked toward her car

  


"OK now listen carefully" Bella said urgently as soon as she was out of our hearing range. "Hermione is one of the smartest people i have known so please be extra cautious around her. It wouldn't be too tough for her to deduct who we are. Second, do not, under any circumstances anger her. She is smart enough to put a vampire on death." Everyone were shocked once again. Jasper was about to scoff her of but her expression was clearly stating that she meant what she said so he chose to keep quite. "Third, knowing Mione she must have done her homework on Cullens. So be careful about your answers."

  


"It will actually be tough due to the fact that I cannot hear her thoughts just like I can't hear yours" I said sounding like an annoyed teenager.

  


Everyone gasped."But-wait- what- i mean- how...." Bella stuttered.

  


" I don't know. But something is different about her shield. But the fact remains that i cannot hear her" I sighed

  


"Well this complicates stuff as i can't see her" Alice informed us. Everyone (this time including me) gasped again. "what exactly do you mean, Alice" I said as her thoughts made no sense.

  


" I don't know...." She said slowly. "Unlike the wolves the future doesn't disappear with her presence. And unlike our fight with the Volturi tomorrow they are no indecisions and spontaneous decisions involved which are blocking me. It's just that my sight is working without factoring her presence" Alice said slightly irritated."

  


"Well she is as human as Bella was...." Carlisle said

  


" Then why?..." Jasper said in a disturbed voice

  


I put myself in Eleazar's mind. He was inconclusive too as her mental shield was blocking him totally.

  


"She is blocking Eleazar completely. I guess it has something to do with you family, Bella" I said sighing again.

  


I gave a thought about what Bella had earlier said. i Decided to be more vigilant. She returned with a gift in her hand and a smile on her face.

  


" consider this as my late wedding present. Open it later,  please." She said and handed over the package to Bella who took it with a happy smile and didn't complain even once

" Bella are you actually looking forward for you gift?" I asked astonishingly

"knowing Hermione i can be assured that i will definitely love it, plus it is useless arguing with her. She knows exactly how to convince me, right?" she said enthusiastically.

 

"Absolutely!" Hermione replied.

  


Alice was gaping Bella open mouthed. I perfectly understood her. Never in my life had i seen Bella being excited over a surprise gift! I had gifted her a Ferrari and yet she was not even 1/5th as excited as she was now. Another first!

  


Emmett's laugh boomed across the house.

  


"I'm sorry. it is terribly rude on my part not to introduce myself first. I'm Hermione Granger, Izzy's I mean Isabella's cousin" she said to us.

  


"No problem dear. anyone in your place would have acted the same way" Esme said in her motherly charm.

  


" I think we should introduce ourselves to you too" Rosalie said with a undertone of respect in her voice.

  


" How about I give you your intros?" Hermione said with a confident expression

"Go on" Bella equally confident

  


"Well you are Dr.Carlisle Cullen and this is you wife Esme Cullen. Everyone present here except Bella are your adoptive children". She turned towards ALice and said, "You are Alice Cullen the peppy fashionista of the house...." At this Alice gave a wide smile "...and girlfriend of the most calming personality in the world Jasper Hale...." Jasper gave a charming smile ".....who happens to be twin brother of you Rosalie Hale..." she said facing  Rosalie "....who can make any designer beg you to be face of their brand..." at this Rosalie gave her a smug smile ".....and  are dating you Emmett the most carefree and optimistic person in the world"

  


"You definitely got the last one right, miss!" Emmett said while enveloping Hermione in a bear hug. " and since you are Bella's sister you are automatically my sister too so forget about getting any justification for my actions"

  


Hermione laughed. "Thank you for accepting me" she said sincerely.

  


"well anyone as feisty as you can easily qualify as my sister" Jasper said

  


"well you forgot one person in this room Mione" Bella said while looking pointedly towards me.

  


"Right" She almost drawled while giving me a cold and unimpressed look.

  


Everyone were shocked at her sudden change in mood. I didn't understand what I did to deserve this  but i decided to make up to it. I did something which works on every female i have ever encountered in my existence. i gave her one of my most charming smiles (which BTW caused a hitch in the thoughts of every woman outside) and said,"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, your cousin's husband"

  


"hello" she replied coldly with no change in her expression

  


I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I wasn't vain but i knew that my vampiric body always had a profound effect on (at least)human females of every age. and yet here, she was standing and staring at me as i have committed a grievous offense. Was she a girl or not?

  


" Oh I'm one alright" she drawled

  


"what are you talking about Mione?" Bella questioned

  


" Your husband dear seems to be in dilemma about me being a girl or not" she continued without breaking our eye contact. " You know, i can't read minds alright but i can very well decipher expressions." She said looking at my horrified expression. " Just because your charms don't effect me doesn't mean that i' m not a girl. Seriously Bella how can you marry such a conceited guy" She said now facing Bella.

  


Everyone including the vampires outside were stumped seeing her nerve.

  


" Adda girl! Damn she is awesome!" Rosalie thought'

  


" told you that you were a toast" Alice told snickering in a low voice

  


" How does it feel to be shown mirror...."Jasper said in a voice low enough for vampires ".......and to be utterly rejected for the first time, Edward?" Emmett continued with malicious grin on both their faces. Bella looked at me with a pleading face expecting me to deny it.

  


"I'm sorry" I said to Hermione  in the most pleasing way i could manage " you must be mistaken...."

" ....who on top is also a liar" Hermione interrupted me. Bella can obviously read me very well as she seemed mortified at me. I felt really guilty now.

  


"and for your kind information..." she said turning only halfway towards me as if I don't matter much,  "....I have a boyfriend who happens to be one of the hottest human on earth" she said with a smug smirk.

  


I kept my mouth shut. I can't believe that she is rating a human over a vampire. I guess reacting backward is a family trait too. I tried even harder to get into her mind. I needed to figure out Hermione.

  


"Damn it hermione, you are smirking! your smirk can give any Slytherin run for his money!"Bella exclaimed

  


_Slytherin_???

  


" i guess someone is rubbing me of " she replied with a wink

  


Hermione was about to say something when suddenly she caught her head in her hand and started falling back. Bella rushed to her in vampiric speed. Others did too but in a more controlled fashion. Hopefully she is not be alert enough to notice.

  


"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed weekly. We all looked quizzically at her strange remark.

  


"Princess are you alright!" Bella said almost hysterically.

  


" Bloody hell!" Emmett swore.

  


" I'm fine" she said, looking anything but that "I don't know whats happening.I feel like someone is attacking my brain in all directions with blunt ends" she said still clutching her head in her hands.

  


Everyone's heads snapped towards me. Bella sent me a hard glare. She truly looked like a newborn at that moment. I felt a shiver at the base of my neck and immediately stopped probing her mind. I might be frustrated with her behavior but i cannot bring myself to hurt someone so badly. But how can she feel my intrusion? No one ever feels it human or vampire. She is truly a mystery.

  


She was alright in few minutes. we made her comfortable in sofa. Bella still looked worried.

  


So,How did you recognize us? Esme asked breaking the ice.

  


"When you get pages instead of paragraphs for letters describing someone, you tend to recognise them instantly" hermione said in a slight week voice and then laughed. Bella blushed looking embarrassed.

  


"Letters? what are you, living in 18th century?" Alice asked

  


"Oh, my school doesn't allow phones. Only way of communication is through letters. "

"Me and Hermione have been exchanging letters for a very long time. We had to break the habit when she was in her 7th year because she would be way too busy....."

 

Jasper noted a sudden fall in Hermione's emotions. But her face betrayed nothing

 

."......But we picked up again in 8th year but then somewhere along the line lost it" Bella said the last sentence sadly.

  


The general mood around us went down. So Emmett decided to butt in.

  


"what exactly did she write in those letters, huh?" he questioned wriggling his eyebrows.

  


"no!" Bella almost shouted. At this everyone started laughing.

  


"Now you definitely have to say us" everyone began asking her for more details. I myself was quite interested but the cold treatment i received few minutes ago discouraged me to ask her.

  


"Please princess" Bella begged.

  


"don't worry, you secret is safe with me........for time being" Hermione said winking the Cullens.

  


"That's my girl!" Jasper said fondly. This was first time i was seeing Jasper becoming attached to a human. so fast and so hard too. Hermione responded equally back at him.

  


Bella groaned."If i ever meet this person who is rubbing off you so badly, I'm soo going to murder him"

  


Hermione laughed."Well one thing i can definitely say you guys is that the shortest description was about Jasper which by the way was about a page long. and the longest description was about Edward...." at this my heart soared ".....in their first biology class." and it plummeted just as fast." Seriously you should read the profanities Izzy used for him...."

  


Mione! Bella exclaimed exasperatedly.

  


"....I received a five page long letter that day" . Hermione gave me an evil smirk.

"Can you list a few of them?" Rosalie asked with a renewed interest. "I don't think so we will ever hear Bella use such a colorful vocabulary for Edward"

  


" oh no! some of them were down right obscene." Hermione said.

  


"Anger/hurt management nothing else" Bella mumbled. looking at nothing but her shoes.

  


"Looks like our sister more to her than what meets our eyes" Jasper said teasingly. Emmett agreed eagerly.

  


"When was the last letter exchanged?" I asked trying to change the topic. plus I wondering how long its been since they last communicated.

  


Hermione's expression became a degree harder but she replied, "She last wrote about introducing Edward to uncle Charlie and about going out on baseball game with the family"

  


Everyone grimaced at this. That fateful match and James was something no one would forget so easily.It was one of the most traumatic experience of my life. But it seemed so long ago, form another time line itself. We have come so far. and tomorrow we are going to die.

  


I guess this realization was on everyone's mind as Jasper had to send a wave of calm at all of us.

  


"You know", Bella said, "after the incident in Biology I had made up my mind never to speak to you ever again but Hermione encouraged me to speak to you. She said we cannot judge a book by its cover. She said there is always a reason for a person's reaction and that I should find that reason so that it comes to a closure and never bother me again. I took her advise and kept pestering you, so to speak. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be sitting here. I guess i never thanked you, Hermione for giving me the most precious thing in this world ." She said fondly, lost in memories.

  


I was shocked. I didn't know how to respond. So this is what Bella earlier meant when she said that she owed our relationship to her. In that moment all my annoyance and all my indecisions regarding her was forgotten. I decided that if could ever do anything absolutely anything to pay back the favor she has done on me, I would do it. At any cost and price.

  


" So you are from England" Carlisle asked recovering and diverting attention.

  


" Yes i am from England, specifically from London. i finished my schooling in a private boarding school in Scotland." She answered.

  


" Not just any boarding school. Hogwarts is one of the three Schools across the world which have been existing from centuries open only to members of specific families. But every year they search out for special people across the globe and invite them to their school on full scholarship basis. and their families too become part of the school" Bella said proudly while Hermoine again blushed.

  


"Hogwarts.." I never herd of the school.

  


"Oh! you wouldn't know as it is not on google!" Bella informed us.

  


Strange....But Maggie again confirmed the truth of her statements

  


"The purpose of it being shielded away from the world would be lost if its details are available on google" she said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

  


"And we definitely can't ask the head girl to divulge any secrets of her school, now can we?" Bella said with a know-it-all smile I rarely see.

  


"How did you know?" a baffled Hermione asked

  


"Oh please!" Bella said  " if they don't make the smartest student of the age as the head girl then the rest of the Hogwarts will start eating straw hats"

  


Hermione blushed. At this Emmett and Jasper snickered "yes, i was the head girl and the valedictorian of the year", she said still blushing

  


Bella rose from her seat and hugged her. "Congrats! I knew you would do it" she said. Everyone then congratulated her and hugged her. But there was something strange about her. Jasper registered grief and a huge sense of loss emitting from her whenever Hogwarts was mentioned. But not even once her face betrayed her inner turmoil.

  


"She wears a perfect mask. I have never met anyone so good at hiding their pain and emotions form the outside world. I feel bad for her. God knows what she has been through. My guess is that she doesn't want Bella to know anything about it. I hope you don't mention it to her too" Jasper thought and gave me a meaningful look. I gave him a curt nod.

  


"So..." Hermione started recovering form the hug. "Tell me all about your life and all that i have missed"

  


The whole Cullen house came to a standstill.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your kudos and hits! Please comment to let me know of my pitfalls and goodparts


	3. Hello Hermione p2

**EDWARD’S POV**   
  
A..ab...about...my...li..life? Bella stuttered.   
  
  
Hermione gave her an encouraging go-on kind of look.   
  
  
Bella looked around for help. Unfortunately no one stepped forward. No one had any idea what to say. I decided to come to the rescue of my darling wife.   
  
  
“Actually after that baseball match.....” I started but was cut by Hermione.   
  
  
“I didn’t know that you had the ability to confuse yourself with my sister, _Edward_ .” She said.   
  
  
I resisted my urge to snap. I never thought I would meet anyone more annoying than Alice! This girl was seriously testing me.   
  
  
Others were both in praise and shock for the same reason; she has managed to dismiss not only a vampire but Edward Cullen of all vampires as if I’m yesterday’s left over food. Ok perhaps I’m exaggerating just a bit.   
  
  
Bella took a deep breath in (discreetly) and put on a fake smile. “nothing much actually” she said. “You can call it general teenage drama, I guess”   
  
  
Everyone looked at her amusingly. No part of our love story was _general_ . Nothing about a vampire falling in love with a human whose blood sings for him is _normal_ .   
  
  
Hermione gave her a “please elaborate” kind of look. Bella was starting to look distressed.   
  
  
“Um....well I mean after the baseball match I had a little tift....with Edward. But we got back again. Then everything went pretty well till my eighteenth birthday. She said the last sentence quickly,   
  
  
“What happened on your eighteenth?” Hermione asked   
  
  
If it was possible for a vampire to pale then she definitely did. She gulped and continued   
  
  
“Um...not exactly on my birthday.....I guess um...more like few days afterwards” She grimaced so did I. That was one of the worst times in my life. How could i forget that.   
  
  
“Carlisle....um..he got a..... job offer. So the family... I mean...everyone moved......moved out of Forks. Edward.....he decided.....that perhaps....you know....long distance...”   
  
  
I was hardly able to sit in my place and Bella seem to share my predicament   
  
  
“.....stuff couldn’t work..so.....he...we....kinda....broke up.....” Bella cringed. “..... but later Esme...she thought...that Forks is a good place...so he returned and we picked back our relationship where we left. Then...two weeks before graduation.... he proposed me..... as we were going to same college and I accepted it” Bella said with a sign of relief.   
  
  
Alice thought of a distraction quickly. “Enough about Bella. I’m sure you sisters will catch up later” said in a dismissive manner. Everyone grimaced thinking there might not be a tomorrow for us. “So tell me Hermione what are you upto these days, huh?”   
  
  
Bella looked interested in it. Others including me looked expectant.   
  
  
“Oh! I don’t know” She said with dramatics “I guess I’m looking for something reckless and dangerous”   
  
  
“reckless and dangerous?” Rosalie questioned   
  
  
“Oh yes!” she said “something like I don’t know **motorcycles** and **cliff diving** perhaps” She said in deadpan voice looking straight at Bella   
  
  
“What the hell!!!!!” Jacob thought.   
  
  
“Holy shit!” Emmett thought.   
  
  
Bella had her mouth open. _How in this world does this girl know about it!!!???._ _  
_   
  
“Um..cliff diving?” Bella squeaked.   
  
  
“yes cliff diving since I don’t fancy **jumping off the cliffs.** I hope you can understand what i mean.” She said in a fake sweet voice.   
  
  
Bella looked lost. After a full minute she groaned, putting her face in her palms. She was like that for few seconds then she recovered and said, “No use hiding, is it?”   
  
  
Hermione nodded her head.   
  
  
Bella sighed loudly. “So why don’t you say what **you** know about **my** life?”   
  
  
“You mean you want me to describe in detail how you ran away from your house that night after the baseball match only to trip down so badly in a hotel that you were in hospital for one full freaking week? Or do you want me to explain how you became a zombie when this arsehole.” she said pointing towards me “...left you heartbroken? Or do you want me to explain why for some God-knows-what reason you and this **cow** along with Alice ended up in Volterra, without Uncle Charlie’s knowledge, perhaps?”   
  
  
"A girl calling **Edward '** cow'!! Damn! I'm liking this girl even more by the minute!" Rosalie mused   
  
"cow, asshole, bet you have never been called those huh? Edward" Jasper said.   
  
  
“Ouch!” Emmett said   
  
"You are goner, Edward though I must say that you in some way you do deserve it" Alice thought.   
  
  
Bella looked toward her sister, smiling weakly. Wait _smiling_ ?   
  
  
“I should have known that you would do you homework completely” Bella sighed.Then with a weak smile She said “10 points to Gryffindor for correct explanation” Hermione’s lips curled upward slightly against her tries of looking angry.   
  
  
_Gryffindor???_   
  
  
Suddenly everything clicked in its place “So this is why you were giving me a cold shoulder?” I asked Hermione.   
  
  
“Bella says that you have an intelligent brain. Use it idiot” I did not bother in taking offense this time because she was right. My action were worthy of all the name she was calling me perhaps hundered  times more.   
  
  
“Why else would a stranger who has never met you before in her life and has heard only great things about you, behave like i did? She questioned her voice getting colder by minute. She looked as if she was about to release her fury upon me any minute. Before she could open her mouth her phone rang.   
  
  
I thanked whoever was other other end with all my heart. I didn’t think I could take the guilt any longer. With a jolt I realised that i was _thanking_ for escaping a **human** .   
  
  
“You lucky bastard!” Jasper said.   
  
  
“leaving the profanity out I agree with Jasper completely” Esme said, who still sometimes gets miffed at me for all the misery I caused to Bella and myself.   
  
  
"Excuse me, please. _Hello Blaise”_ she answered her phone. Her change in tone was 180. Suddenly it became from ice cold to summer sunshine.   
  
  
Bella looked confused. “I don’t remember anyone named Blaise” She said slowly. “I was expecting Harry or Ron her best friend and boyfriend respectively to call up seeing how protective they are about her”   
  
  
_“So, should I send an ambulance to the Cullens House?”_ the guy with a voice which I know most of the girl would swoon over said matter-of-factly without bothering to reply to her greeting. Our vampiric hearing helped us with the conversation.   
  
  
_“Why would anyone need ambulance here?”_ She questioned, confusedly   
  
  
_“No ambulance!"_ he said sounding shocked " _I should have guessed."_ He mumbled. _"Ok, give me some time and the transportation to the mortuary will be arranged.”_ He said in a very business like manner.   
  
  
_“what!!!”_ Hermione screeched.   
  
  
_“May lord let his soul rest in peace”_ He said solemnly. Everyone stared dumb towards Hermione not understanding what this Blaise guy was speaking. But Bella simply rolled her eyes an smiled understandingly.   
  
  
_“Blaise Zabini what in the name of Merlin’s hat are you talking about?!”_ Hermione said in a loud voice again using the strange exclamation.   
  
  
_“I was talking about that bloke, your cousin’s husband. Ed-weirdo. By the amount of fits you threw and the large number of profanities that came out of you mouth few days back, I automatically assumed that you were going to burn him on stake”_   
  
  
“I see that Bella wasn’t joking about Hermione’s ability to kill a vampire” Carlisle said humorously.   
  
  
Hermione scowled. _“Oh believe me Blaise I just wanted to do that. Luckily Izzy loves this mongrel way too much for me to do that”_ _  
_ _  
_   
Did she just call me _Mongrel!!!_ ??   
  
Outside Jacob was rolling on ground. “Welcome to the pack, leech!” Jacob said hardly able to contain his laughter. Seth seemed amused too.   
  
  
_“It seem that Love indeed conquers all including Hermione Granger, huh?”_ he said roaring with laughter much like Emmett does.   
  
  
_“Sadly yes.”_ She heaved.   
  
  
_“Hermione are you alright?”_ his tone suddenly sounding very serious.  
  
_“yes, Blaise I’m totally fine. Izzy’s family members have been most gracious.”_ Hermione said in a reassuring manner.   
  
  
_“Good but please be careful. I know that you are the great Hermione Granger and can handle anyone and anything but please take care, alright”_ he said in a voice laced with concern.   
  
  
_“Give your brain some rest, Blaise. It is not used to such heavy load”_ She joked.   
  
  
Blaise laughed _“Alright, but I repeat Take Care! And if you need help, I’m just a patronus away_ ” again going all concerned. _  
_   
  
_“Blaise..”_ She said quietly. And what in this world is a patronus. I’m always upto-date with human technology. I never heard of such thing. The others were puzzled too.   
  
  
_“Sorry!"_ He said quickly as if he had recognized his mistake _"And by the way please tell me that you did some bodily harm to that bloke”_ he said pleadingly _  
_   
  
_“No Blaise. I didn’t.”_ she said heavily   
  
  
_“Damn you Hermione!”_ he shouted   
  
  
_“Why are you so concerned with Edward’s ill being so to speak?_ Hermione sounding a tad bit irritated _  
_   
  
_“Because...”_ he started but was cut of by a dreamy voice.   
  
  
_“Because he had a bet with me”_ a girl said   
  
  
_“Bet! Seriously! Hey Luna!”_ Hermione exclaimed    
  
  
_“Oh yes! Blaise was confident that you would damage at least a limb. But wrakspruts already told me that you wouldn’t do anything to your sister’s love. Moreover nargles around you were behaving in the usual way” she continued in the same dream like voice._ _  
_   
  
_Nargles. Wrakspruts???_ What is with her and her friends and odd terminologies?   
  
  
_“What usual way?_ ” Hermione asked skeptically.   
  
  
_“Oh they always keep buzzing around you when you are angry. But when you meet the offender and if he/she turns out to be one of your already/potential  love ones they totally calm down"_ she said as if it the most obvious thing. It sounded very strange in her dreamy voice _  
_   
  
_“Uh-hun so you mean that nargles are finally resting in my head”_ though she said lightly though we could hear the mild sarcasm in her voice. Perhaps she isn't that strange.  
  
  
_“Oh it’s ok not to believe generally people don’t but just because people don’t believe in something doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exist, right?”_   
  
That strange girl was absolutely correct. We vampires are the best examples.   
  
  
_“You are right Luna.”_ She smiled fondly. _“Make sure you take the winnings from him, alright?”_   
  
  
_“ok! And I will not say you to be careful because one need not think about one’s safety among love ones”_ She continued as if she was in a dream.   
  
  
_“Aaa...Luna, She just got there, sweetheart. Don’t you think it’s too fast too term them ‘loved ones’?”_ Blaise said softly as if he was trying not to offend her. But the girl was right. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and to a great extent Alice all had taken great liking towards her. And of course Bella was also in equation.   
  
  
_“But I don’t hear any Nargles buzzing around her, Blaise.”_ Her tone was sounding tad bit like a question   
  
  
_“umm.. Ok dear. Alright then. See you soon Hermione, and remember what I said” Blaise said._   
  
  
_“Ok! father!_ Hermione said sarcastically. _Bye!”_   she said and hung up.   
  
  
“By Luna do you mean Luna Lovegood? The one who was part of D.A?” Bella asked quickly to save my hide.   
  
  
“The one and only” Hermione smiled wide.   
  
  
“As eccentric as ever. One would think she would grow out of it” Bella said jokingly.   
  
  
“No its part of Luna’s charm. That however doesn’t deter the fact that she has the uncanny ability to seeing right through you and your charade. Not to mention that she is a Ravenclaw”   
  
"Right, I forgot about that" Bella replied thinking hard.   
  
**Ravenclaw???** What is with her bouncing of weird names which make no sense. I would have concluded that something is seriously wrong with her had it not been the fact that Bella was understanding everything perfectly   
  
  
“well she did get the ‘loved ones’ part right” Bella said smiling.   
  
  
“How did you hear that?” Hermione questioned, looking surprised. Drat!   
  
  
“You really need to lower you phone’s volume” Jasper said laughing, coming to Bella’s rescue. Bella threw him a grateful smile. “You might as well be putting it one speaker”   
  
  
“Oh!” was all that she said.   
  
  
“Hermione...” I started. Everyone attention snapped on to me “...I know that you don’t like me for what I did to Bella...”   
  
  
“No shit, Sherlock!!” she said sarcastically.   
  
  
I cringed at the fierceness of her voice but continued. “ I can understand your anger and i know that it is truly right placed. I know that i committed a crime; no sin when i.....left Bella. I know how much she must have suffered because I suffered equally during her absence in my life. Never before had I felt so much guilt. It use to eat me away all the time and even now when I think about it, guilt tears me apart for causing so much pain to my rose like wife. I’m really really sorry for my actions though I don’t know if this guilt will ever end. But I do know this, I love Bella. I love her with everything I have and that I cannot exist without her. I will do everything to anything to keep her happy. I hope you can forgive me.”   
  
  
Hermione’s face was unreadable.   
  
  
“What a sap!” Romanians were thinking   
  
  
“Daddy is so sweet” Nessi thought   
  
  
“He has turned into a typical Romeo” Peter said. Many others agreed with his verdict.   
  
  
Bella’s face was overflowing with emotions.   
  
  
“I know that you truly love Bella." Hermione said seriously. This is one of the reasons why as Blaise very eloquently said that I didn’t burn you at stake. But that doesn’t erases the fact you broke her heart badly. Never in your life can you understand the pain of a broken heart because yours haven’t been broken yet. You don’t know how it feels when someone whom you love does that to you.You don’t know how it rips you apart. Slowly. Painfully. Bit by bit. Muscle by muscle. Everything around you looses meaning. You stop living. You become nothing but a machine who is mechanically taking breath to keep up the oxygen supply. How you become a living dead. How it is an endless torture. I seriously hope that you don’t ever feel it. But do you realize that your actions made Izzy temporally insane. I can confidently say that she wasn’t trying to commit suicide when she jumped off the cliff as I know my sister very well. But what i also see that she actually went so crazy that she took such a drastic step. You were the one who caused such deep wounds.”   
  
  
I became immobile. I forgot all about the act that I should keep up to pass as human. I forgot our fight tomorrow. I forgot everything because never before had someone put pain of heart break so bluntly. Her voice held so much emotion. The realization of the fact that I had caused so much pain to the love of my existence made me feel....something so indescribable.   
  
  
She took a deep breath in and said very softly, “But I also know that wounds heal. And wounds of such intensity can only be filled by love of equal intensity. And Izzy got such love not only from you but from all the family members. You not only healed her but did something more and for that I will always be indebted to you”   
  
  
“so..” she said smiling. “How about we call it even and turn over a new leaf?.” she said and stood up facing me and extended her hand. "Hello, I’m Hermione Granger"   
  
  
In that moment I understood how wonderful both these sisters were. Both were at the end of the day good people. Kind souls. Only difference it seemed that Hermione had more to her story than what was visible. How it seemed that she didn't mean only lovers but anyone who love us in general. How it seemed so personal. But I didn’t care. I couldn’t bring myself to care about the secrets within her. Both of them in their own way have forgiven me for my horrendous actions towards them; I had hurt Bella and this caused pain not only to her but also to Hermione. I suddenly felt worthless in front of their kindness and love.    
  
  
“It would be my honor.” I said meaning every word that came out of my mouth. I stood up and took her extended hand. “Hi, I’m Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you”

  
  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading my story. The only sore part is the reviews. Come on people ! Please let me know the good, bad and the ugly of my story. Until next time Bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there wasn't any harry potter part in the story,but i really wanted to introduce Twilight's setup properly. Next chapter you will definetly see Hermione action. Please review. your opinions and constructive criticism will be much appreciated! See you in next chapter! BYE!


End file.
